<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Plus One by old_enough_to_know_better</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22625005">Plus One</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/old_enough_to_know_better/pseuds/old_enough_to_know_better'>old_enough_to_know_better</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Invitation [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Stray Kids (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Weddings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-20 03:55:25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,508</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22625005</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/old_enough_to_know_better/pseuds/old_enough_to_know_better</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>What do you do when you're invited to your perfect cousin's wedding and you don't have a date?</p><p>Whatever it takes.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Seo Changbin/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Invitation [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1818556</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>92</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Plus One</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This honestly took me about a month to write.</p><p>Changbin came for me HARD last month in Chicago, and here's the result.</p><p>Enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div>
  <p>The embossed cream envelope was the first thing that caught your eye as you sorted your mail. You knew what it was before you even took a good look. It could only be one thing: an invitation. Sunny had really done it. The family golden child was getting married.</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>You supposed you should consider yourself lucky that you even got an invite. After all, you weren't top of the list of go-to's for your family, after breaking off your engagement and moving out of town. You and Sunny had always been close, though, cousins near the same age, she was just <em>better.</em> At everything. No one even seemed to care that the wedding was in only a month. A whirlwind romance, they called it. If you had pulled a stunt like that, you would have been beat with a shoe.</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>You groaned, thinking of how close you came to doing just that. Maybe the most redeeming quality of your ex was his inability to commit to anything wedding-related, which meant no lost deposits. Of course, that was most likely because he was a cheating bastard, but that's another story. Sunny would have better luck. She always did.</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>Reading the invitation card, you flinched at the standard 'plus one' line. There was no plus one. There was just you. As it had been for over a year since the split. You sighed, going to the shiny new wedding website Sunny had made. There was an online RSVP list. You were all set to add your name, just one, when you decided to scroll through the list. </p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>Great. The whole family would be there. You were sure they would love to rub your marital status in your face. Again. Another name caught your eye. Kim Hyunjae, plus one. Of course your ex would be going. Why wouldn't he be? Small towns, right? Everyone knows everyone.</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>Well, you would show them. They were wrong to underestimate you. You clicked the RSVP, adding a plus one. You would show them all.</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>Now you just had to find a plus one.</p>
</div><p> </p><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <hr/>
</div><p> </p><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>Draped over the side of the old couch in your living room, you groaned. A glass of wine found its way into your hand as your best friend slid down next to you.</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>"What crisis is it this time, babe?" He asked, eyebrow quirked upwards.</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>"Sunny's wedding. I can't find a date, and it's less than two weeks away!" You sat up, finally looking at him. "Minho, what do I do? I can't go alone!"</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>He swiped a complicated lock sequence on his phone screen, seeming disinterested. "Have you tried Tinder?"</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>You snorted. "I'm not looking for a quick hook-up at my cousin's wedding." Besides, you had already tried. You really weren't looking to travel any distance with any of the candidates.</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>You downed your glass, a wild idea taking root. "Minho, you know people! Find me someone!" The look he gave you could have frozen fire. You put on your best pout, and soon he softened.</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>"You're so lucky I owe you for saving me from that crazy cat lady." He sipped slowly. "Let me see what Sungie's got."</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>"I love you so much." You hugged him tightly.</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>"Gross."</p>
</div><p> </p><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <hr/>
</div><p> </p><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>You owed Minho and his boyfriend. How much remained to be seen. They had found someone willing to go with you, provided you cover gas on the trip. You would have done that anyways. He was someone that Jisung worked with, apparently, but you weren't able to get many details. He seemed like a busy guy, based on the sparse texting that you had done in the past few days. Cute enough, going by the selfie he had sent, even though he said it was old. You hoped so, he looked like a baby in it.</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>But without ever meeting, you were going to travel the six hours back to your hometown with him, and try to fool your family. You prayed to any deity listening as you waited for his text that he was at your building.</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>First came one from Minho, which you were pretty sure was typed by Jisung. '<em><b>hav</b></em><em><b> fun w </b></em><em><b>binnie</b></em><em><b>! </b></em><b>😜💜</b>' You rolled your eyes. Like this would be fun. A few minutes later, you got the notification that you were waiting for, and dragged your suitcase downstairs.</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>Waiting outside was a newer model Veloster, sleek charcoal grey, bass humming from inside. The driver's door opened, and you held your breath. A head popped up from the side of the car. Underneath a black ballcap was an offset smile, rounded cheeks, and a sharp chin. "Y/N? I'm Changbin."</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div><p> </p>
<hr/></div><p> </p><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>The drive over was easy. Despite the initial awkwardness, Changbin was easy to talk to. You soon discovered that he was in music production, not hard to believe as he tapped his fingers in perfect time to every song played. You caught a hint of an accent as he talked, which he told you was from his childhood in Korea. His family had moved over when he was in his early teens. It sounded good on his raspy voice, an added texture.</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>"We need to get our story straight. How long have we been together?"</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>He looked at you out of the corner of his eye. "Two months."</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>"Make it three." You countered. He shrugged, eyes back on the road. That made it less than a year after the break-up, but not so long that your family should have known about him.</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>"We met through Jisung and Minho."</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>You snorted softly. "Right, they'll love that. My gay best friend." He raised an eyebrow. "They're... conservative."</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>"Ahh." He nodded. You faded into silence again, eventually lulled to sleep by the sound of Changbin's humming along with the music.</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>By the time you reached the venue, a scenic estate with an attached hotel, the sun was low in the sky. Changbin offered to bring the bags in, so you went ahead to find your family. It wasn't difficult. As expected, your mother and aunt, twins, were nitpicking the fine details. Today, it was the centerpieces. They weren't <em>just right.</em></p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>You called out to them as you crossed the room.</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>"Y/N! You actually made it!" Your mother cried. "Alone?" She sounded disappointed, but not surprised.</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>"No, he's getting the bags. Ah, there he is!" You waved Changbin over. "Binnie!" His head shot up at the nickname. Maybe you should have asked him first? Oh well, too late now. "Mom, Aunt Hanna, this is--"</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>"Seo Changbin, so good to finally meet you." He shook each of their hands, and you had to wonder how many times he had met the parents before. You looked him up and down at the same time your mother did, you were just more subtle about it.</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>His frame was hidden under an oversized hoodie, and he wasn't as tall as Hyunjae, but he carried himself with pride, and that made you smile. His jeans and sneakers may have looked out of place in the fancy lobby, but at least you both did.</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>You realized they were still chatting and tuned back in. "I should really get these bags up to the room, then dinner, you said?" Your aunt nodded, and Changbin flashed her a bright smile. "We'll be down soon."</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>You stayed quiet until you got to the elevator, where you breathed out, "That was amazing."</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>"That's what she said."</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>You scoffed, but he was still looking straight ahead. "I mean, mom doesn't like anyone at first."</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>"What can I say? Older women love me."</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>"Ew." All you got in response was a smirk and a shrug.</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>Small blessings came in the form of two queen beds in the single room you had been allotted. You quickly claimed the bed by the window, barely sparing Changbin a second glance as you pulled your dinner outfit out of your bag. In the bathroom, you slipped on the soft yellow sweater and black pants. As you ran your hands through your hair, you thought about the potential disaster that was to come. Sure, Changbin had charmed your mom, but now you had to convince your entire family that you were in a relationship with someone you didn't even know. This was possibly your worst idea yet.</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>By the time you came out, Changbin had also finished changing. He looked pretty good, if you were willing to admit it to yourself. He pulled off a loose button-down better than expected. At least you didn't have to pretend that you weren't repulsed by him. That made things easier.</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>Dinner flew by. You had forgotten how much you missed your cousin. Sunny had so much to talk about, you almost forgot about your little lie, until she mentioned it. "So, who's the hottie making soft eyes at you?"</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>You were confused at first, there was clearly no one making eyes at you. Then you realized that the only person Sunny was likely to not know was Changbin. You quickly introduced them, only feeling a slight twinge of guilt at fibbing to Sunny. Changbin was smooth, he had put his arm around your shoulders as he talked, warmth seeping into your body from his. Or maybe that was the wine.</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>You were glad when dinner was over and it was time to retreat to your rooms again. You were sure that it was the wine having an effect on you now, because you no longer minded being around your family. Changbin led you upstairs with a hand at the small of your back, settling you on your bed with the remote to the room's tv. You flipped through the channels as he booted up his laptop and nestled a large pair of headphones on his ears.</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>You finally decided on a baking show, but didn't pay it too close attention. You were caught off guard by the easy domesticity of the situation, especially given that you had only known him a day. After texting Minho, asking what the catch was, you got up from the bed, grabbing your comfy flannel pants and a huge t-shirt to sleep in. Changbin looked up at you as you moved across the room to the bathroom, but didn't stop working. When you got out of the bathroom, he was finally off his laptop. You briefly wondered who he was texting before remembering that it didn't matter. This was all over after this weekend.</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>You sighed as you slid under the crisp white sheets. It was no use getting attached. This was only a favor from a friend of a friend.</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div><p> </p>
<hr/></div><p> </p><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>Changbin was gone when you woke up. You would have been more concerned if his bags were missing, too, but the thought of him at the mercy of your family alone was daunting. On the table between the beds was a quickly scrawled note, '<em><b>Checking out the gym. Be back soon.</b></em><em>' </em> You questioned for a moment how he knew where there was a gym around here, before realizing he probably meant the one in the hotel. You were glad no one was around to see that lapse in thought.</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>You used the time to take an extra-long shower, thoroughly drying your hair for the first time in a while. You pulled on your dress, a beautiful purple and silver a-line number. You made quick work of your makeup, because even though you rarely wore it, it didn't mean you weren't good at it. Pinning back your hair and putting on your jewelry, you realized you couldn't wait for Changbin much longer. You sent him a quick text that you were going down to mingle before you were accused of being antisocial.</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>
    <em>'</em>
    <em>
      <b>Shit I lost track of time! Im finishing up and Ill be up soon. </b>
    </em>
    <em>
      <b>Dont</b>
    </em>
    <em>
      <b> wait for me Ill meet you there</b>
    </em>
    <em>'</em>
  </p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>You smiled as you slipped your shoes on, low purple heels that matched your dress perfectly. This was probably the first time you had met someone who had gotten so lost for time at the gym. You slipped your phone into your pocket (yes, your dress had pockets!) and popped your lipstick, some tissues, your room card, and some other essentials in your purse and looked in the mirror. Yeah, you cleaned up pretty nice.</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>The lobby was already buzzing. It was beautifully decorated leading outside to the ceremony area, and you could already feel the bubbles of emotion inside of you. This could have been you. You plastered a smile on your face and greeted your extended family as they arrived.</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>And then came the one face you didn't want to see. Hyunjae walked in with his date, a petite blonde who just reminded you of all the things you weren't. She was elegant, she was graceful, she was delicate, she was a size two. You didn't think you'd ever been a two. Your heart sunk when he saw you. You had been hoping to blend in for a little while longer, long enough for the ceremony to start, or at least for Changbin to get there. You didn't have any buffer as Hyunjae walked over to you.</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>"Hey Y/N. You look well."</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>"Uh, thanks. You too." You shifted from foot to foot, not sure what to say or do.</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>"It's been what, a year?"</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>"Just about."</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>"Oh, this is Nina. I didn't mean to leave you out, sweetie." Hyunjae's date gave a little wave as she was introduced. "What about you? Are you here alone?" He looked around just a little too obviously.</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>"Uh no, he should be here soo..." You trailed off as you spotted a familiar face come through the door. It was Changbin, but different than you had seen him before. His hair was parted, sleek and shiny, and the button-down he wore was fitted through the sleeves, chest, and waist. It was a silver-grey color, complimenting his tanned skin at the neck and arms where the sleeves were rolled up to the elbows. He looked, in a word, good. In another word, breathtaking. The shirt was stretched tight across his well-defined chest, and you felt the need to scream at Minho and Jisung.</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>Changbin's face broke into a wide grin when he saw you, and he trotted over to your side. You addressed Hyunjae, but couldn't keep your eyes off of Changbin. "This is Changbin. He's my-- well, he's mine." Your chest and neck felt warm when you said that, and you couldn't help but to notice Changbin's eyes get a little wider. He recovered quickly, though, and slipped a hand to the small of your back.</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>It was all you could do to tear your attention away from the searing heat of his palm as Changbin murmured, "Who's this, <em>baby?</em>"</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>"This is Hyunjae and Nina, right? He's a classmate of the groom's, and well, my ex."</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>You were sure you didn't imagine Changbin shifting closer to you at that revelation, nor his appraising once-over of the man in front of him. "Hm. Thank you." He turned to you, leaving the other couple stunned in front of him. "Come on, I have to go flatter your mother. Let's go."</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>You giggled as you walked away, arms linked. "You're very good at this, Mr. Seo."</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>He didn't meet your eyes as he replied, "It's not difficult, honestly." You tilted your head in question, but he didn't seem like he was going to elaborate. He just scanned the ever-growing crowd with his eyes as you walked.</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>After finding your parents, and listening to your mother rave about how she never thought you'd date again after Hyunjae, you were ready to get on with the wedding. At least your dad looked somewhat embarrassed about his wife's choice of topic. You could only imagine the smug look on her face when she hears that you and Changbin 'broke up' not far in the future.</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>Your thoughts were interrupted by a voice over the speakers asking everyone to start making their way to the garden, where rows of chairs were set up overlooking a peaceful lake. As you and Changbin made your way to your seats, his hand once again found the small of your back. You tried your best to ignore the warmth that radiated from that spot.</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>The ceremony was beautiful, everything that you imagined a perfect wedding would be. Sunny deserved it. She was radiant at the altar, and her now-husband looked so in love. You only cried once, thankful you had the foresight to pack tissues in your purse. As you sniffled quietly, Changbin wrapped his hand around yours and gently squeezed. You blinked up at him, but once again, he wasn't looking at you, instead paying attention to the retreating wedding party.</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>Sunny had the great presence of mind to seat you at a table far away from Hyunjae. You didn't get as lucky when it came to your family. Your parents, aunt and uncle, and grandparents were all at the same table. But hey, at least they had sprung for an open bar.</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>You had finished your first drink and started your second by the time the toasts began. You were glad you weren't in the wedding party once again. All the eyes on you was a terrifying thought. </p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>After toasts came dinner, and more conversation. You stayed mostly quiet while your family grilled Changbin about his life, sipping your drink. Every so often, you piped up with a fact that you knew, like how he has a Boston terrier named Gyu at home. And no, Grandma, we haven't talked about kids yet. That one needed another drink. Changbin volunteered to get refills, and as soon as he was out of earshot, your family chided you for your drinking habits.</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>"Do you know how many calories are in each glass?"</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>"Don't know, don't care, Mom. I'm just trying to have a good time tonight. Let me enjoy things."</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>"Fine, but don't come crying to me later when your pants don't fit." Her expression sweetened as Changbin came back carrying the drinks. </p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>Unfortunately, your mood didn't get any less sour when your uncle asked the dreaded question, "So, how did you two kids meet?"</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>Changbin looked at you for approval before answering, "My coworker is dating her friend. They set us up, and I'm so glad they did." He smiled at you so warmly, you found yourself believing every word. You had to remind yourself, the best part of believe is the lie. This wasn't real. It was only for the weekend. You took another sip.</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>By the time the food was cleared and dancing began, you had a healthy buzz. You could feel Changbin's eyes on you, but chose to ignore it as you gently swayed to the music watching the newly-married couple's first dance. You were feeling exceptionally sappy, so you hugged your arms around yourself, holding yourself tight. You could almost pretend it was another person. It wasn't like you could actually ask Changbin to hold you.</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>Once the music picked up, so did your mood. You managed to drag Changbin out on the dance floor despite his protests. He was actually a pretty good dancer, which may have pissed you off a little. Was there anything he wasn't good at?</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>You were more than ready to take a break when the DJ announced the groom's dance. You were able to get a good view while leaning against the bar, watching the groom and his groomsmen, plus a few others, including Hyunjae, take the floor.</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>The first few beats sounded, and you noticed Changbin pale. "You okay?"</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>"We need to leave. NOW."</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>
    <em>"Excuse me, miss, but do you have a boyfriend?"</em>
  </p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>You laughed. "But I love this song!"</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>Changbin grabbed your wrist and pulled you outside. With the door closed, all you could hear was the thumping of the bass. He sat on the edge of a stone planter, rubbing his face with his hands. You tried to ignore the way the movement made his biceps flex. "I couldn't listen to that song one more time." He finally explained.</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>You furrowed your brow at him, utterly confused. Sure, it wasn't <em>great,</em> but OH MY GOD. The door opened and you were able to clearly hear the song again. <em>"You can be Fiona today, and I'll be Shrek." </em>You laughed. That was all you could do as his hands slid down his face until he was looking at you.</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>In a whisper, you stated, "That's you." Changbin nodded. "You're SpearB." Another nod. "I'm fake-dating a famous rapper." He groaned. "What's wrong?"</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>"Everyone only knows this song! We work really hard on our shit, and this is what we're known for!" He started pacing in front of you. "I'm tired of it!"</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>You slowly nodded. "I get it. You'd rather be known for <em>Broken Compass</em>, <em>42</em>, <em>Placebo</em>, that kind of thing."</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>Changbin stopped pacing and stared at you. "You... know 3racha?"</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>You shrugged nonchalantly. "Minho introduced me a while ago. I got kinda really into them."</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>He huffed out a laugh. "Of course he did. Jisung is J.One."</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>"Makes sense." You shivered as a breeze stirred the air around you. "Can we go back inside now?" He grinned and reached his hand out for yours.</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div><p> </p>
<hr/></div><p> </p><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>By the end of the night, you were regretting agreeing to this fake relationship. He was sweet and charming, cute, buff, attentive, had a secret identity as a rapper, he checked boxes you didn't even know you had. He was way out of your league. And you, despite your better judgement, had begun to catch feelings.</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>When the DJ called for the bride to toss the bouquet, you glanced at Changbin as you made your way into the crowd of women. His hair was messy from his fingers running through it, his cheeks rosy, the top of his shirt unbuttoned. He was a distraction. You almost missed the actual toss. You didn't want to catch it. You weren't even really in a relationship. But you were competitive. And you felt bad for the lady you hip-checked. You really did. But the next thing you knew, the bouquet was in your hand, and Changbin's eyes were wide. </p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>Sunny was laughing and congratulating you. You had a flash of a vision of walking down the aisle, and for the first time in a year, it wasn't a bad dream with Hyunjae at the end.  Changbin was there. This was too much, too fast. You ran.</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div><p> </p>
<hr/></div><p> </p><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>Changbin found you about 15 minutes later sitting at the edge of the lake. "Y/N?"</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>You took a deep breath before turning to face him. "Hey."</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>He crouched down a little ways away from you, almost seeming timid. "Did I do something wrong?"</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>You sighed. "If only. You have done everything right and that's the problem."</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>He cocked his head to the side, confused. "I don't understand."</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>"Don't you get it? I <em>like </em>you. I fell for my own lies. I'm so stupid." You trailed off as you realized he was laughing. In fact, he laughed so hard he fell out of his crouch.</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>"Is that it?" He finally said. "I was worried."</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>You scoffed as he propped himself back up. He brushed off his thighs and you tried very hard not to stare at the muscles working to hold him up.  You looked away, out over the water. Taking a deep breath, you prepared yourself for the rejection you knew was coming.</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>You heard Changbin stand, but refused to look over as you heard him take a few steps. "Y/N." It startled you. He was much closer than you thought he would be. When you turned your head, his face was right beside yours. "Please tell me I can kiss you."</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>Your heart raced and you were barely able to whisper out, "I don't want your pity."</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>"Oh, beautiful, never that. You can have everything but that."</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>You nodded, leaning in slightly. He met you the rest of the way, cupping the side of your jaw with his hand before finding your lips with his. His lips were impossibly soft, molding perfectly against yours. As his fingers tightened on the back of your jaw, you opened your mouth in a sigh. He used that opportunity to deepen the kiss, sweeping gently into your mouth with his tongue. His other hand wrapped around your waist, pulling you closer. Your hands flew to his biceps, fingertips digging into the soft material of his shirt. He broke away with a smile, resting his forehead against yours.</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>"I've been wanting to do that since yesterday." He admitted softly.</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>"You're such a liar." You scoffed at him, still sure he was just caught up in the wedding moment.</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>He shook his head. "Since I first saw you at the apartment." You bit your lip as you looked into his eyes and saw nothing but sincerity there. He stood up, reaching his hand down for you. "Let's head back in. We can say our goodbyes and then talk." You smiled as you placed your hand in his, letting him pull you off the ground and flush against his body. He smirked. "And maybe not talk?" You smacked him gently on the chest, then bent to retrieve the forgotten bouquet lying beside you.</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>The reception was dwindling when you came back in. Only a few guests remained, but you made sure to say goodbye to all of your family, and even gave Hyunjae a farewell with your fingers intertwined with Changbin's. Sunny noticed that, and the bouquet, and grinned widely at you. "Next in line?"</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>You laughed. "It's a little early for that, but anything is possible, I guess." Changbin squeezed your hand. You hugged your cousin and parted ways with a promise that your doors were always open to each other.</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>Back in the hotel room, you and Changbin took seats on your respective beds. You pulled everything out of your pockets as you waited for him to talk.</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>"I have a confession." Oh, here it comes. "I knew who you were." Wait, what? "I saw you on Jisung's story. From their last party? You looked so amazing, and vibrant." This was a lot for you to take in. "I was so shocked when Sung said you needed a date. I thought they'd be lining up to take you out."</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>You snorted at that. "Yeah right."</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>He continued, "But I never thought you'd end up liking me too. Not in a million years." He ran a hand through his hair. "It's been a while since I've done this."</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>You smiled. "Me too. But I <em>do </em>like you. And I think we should take it one step at a time." You looked down at your clothes. "Step one, comfy clothes. Then let's figure the rest out tomorrow. "</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>You grabbed a baggy tee shirt and shorts, then sparing a glance at Changbin, who was doing the same, picked up your phone as you headed to the bathroom. You typed out a quick text to Minho. '<b><em>I owe u. The </em></b><b><em>mostest</em></b><b><em> ❤❤❤</em></b>'</p>
</div>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Please let me know what you think!<br/>I adore all comments, and thrive on kudos.</p><p>This may end up having a second, smutty part.<br/>Yea or nay?</p><p>Find me on <a href="https://twitter.com/minnisoldenough">twitter!</a></p><p>If you like what you read, please consider my <a href="https://ko-fi.com/minntee">ko-fi!</a></p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>